Then and Now
by Youko'sVixen
Summary: This is actually a crossover between Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha. doesn't have that option anymore. Pairings will be KagKur, HieiSan, and IYKik not much of that one though, Kikyo makes me nauseous.
1. InuYasha, you jerk!

Then and Now  
  
A/N: This is my first crossover fic, my first Kurama/Kagome fic, and my first fic that takes place in two different times. Wow, that's a lot of firsts! Oh, yeah. I used to be Lady MoonShadow1 on this site (I still am on Mediaminer). You'll find this story there, too.  
  
Warning: Contains swearing (courtesy Inu Yasha, mainly), later chapters will involve sexual situations. You know the drill, if ya can't hack it, don't read it. Flames will be used to make S'mores.  
  
Disclaimer (this applies to the whole story): I don't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I'd never leave my bedroom (drool).  
  
Chapter 1  
  
((((((((()))))))))  
  
I can't believe him!!! Yesterday, he hugged me, telling me how glad he was that I was alright and today he's-he's-...I can't even bring myself to say what I saw him doing with Kikyo. How can he keep playing with my heart like that? Well, this is the last time! I'll stay with the group, I've got other friends here and a job to do, but I've gotta keep some distance between me and Inu Yasha. Maybe I'll go home for a little while and clear my head. Entrance exams are this week, anyway, I'll just stay until I'm done with them. Kagome thought as she walked down the path into the village, still fuming a bit after seeing Inu Yasha and Kikyo in the forest. When she reached Kaede's hut, She took a deep breath and stepped inside.  
  
"Ohayo, Kagome-chan!" Sango greeted her from across the room. Shippo leapt into Kagome's arms for a cuddle. Kagome nuzzled the kit's face and gently kissed his nose.  
  
"Ohayo! I was just stopping in to tell you guys that I'll be gone for a little over a week. My high school entrance exams are this week and I have to get a good grade on them! I'll see you guys later!"  
  
"Goodbye, Kagome-sama!"  
  
Kagome walked into the late afternoon sun toward the well, trying to keep her thoughts on her exams, when an orangey-red blur appeared in front of her. "Oh! Did you need something, Shippo-chan?"  
  
"Kagome...can I come with you to your home? I'll miss you if you're gone that long. Please? I promise I'll behave!" Shippo gave Kagome the most heartbreakingly cute puppy eyes she'd ever seen.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment. "Shippo, are you sure you can be on your very best behavior for a whole week? You couldn't be with me all day so you'd also have to behave for my Mama and Ojii-chan. And, you couldn't go running off after everything that you get curious about. Tokyo is a big place with more people than you've probably ever seen combined. If you got lost, it'd be hard to get you back. Do you really think you can do it?"  
  
"Well, it'll be hard, but I can do it. I'm the great Shippo-sama! I can do anything! So can I, please?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Okay. But, the first time you mess up, you'll be coming back here and there will be no second chance, understand?"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Now, go let Sango and Miroku know that you're coming with me so they don't worry. I'll wait for you at the well."  
  
"Okay!" Shippo called as he raced off to say goodbye to his 'packmates'.  
  
((((((((((())))))))))  
  
"Tadaima! And I brought a friend!"  
  
As predicted, Kagome's mother rushed out of the kitchen to meet this friend. As soon as she laid eyes on Shippo, "Kawaii!" And started cuddling the furry child.  
  
"Mama, this is Shippo-chan. He'll be staying here for about a week and he has promised to be on his best behavior. No running off on his own or anything else that would be dangerous for a human kid. Also...where're Jii- chan and Souta?"  
  
"Souta is at Saotoru's house (it was Saotoru, wasn't it?) and Jii-chan is out buying more supplies for his spells."  
  
"We need to tell him not to try putting spells on Shippo. Even if they don't work."  
  
"You're right. Well, why don't you go show him around the house while I finish diner?"  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"It smells good, too, Obaa-chan!" Shippo added, giving Kagome's mother an I'm-so-cute-you-know-you-can't-resist-me smile. Kagome's mother became sparkly-eyed as she gazed adoringly at the kit.  
  
Time to distract them before Mama insists that he stay here! "C'mon, Shippo, let's show you around."  
  
"Okay!" He leapt back into her arms, excited to see his adopted mother's home.  
  
((((((((((((())))))))))))  
  
Well, that's it for the first chapter. Flame if you must, but constructive criticism is preferred. Praise even more so. Just review, OK?  
  
Japanese Words You May Not Know: Tadaima =I'm home!, or I'm back!; Ojii- chan, or Jii-chan =Grandpa; Obaa-chan =Grandma; Ja ne =Later!  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Shopping, Shippo and Shuiichi

Then and Now-Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yay!!! I finally updated! Sorry to anyone who was waiting on this, my schedule got kind of full. I'll be starting Job Corps on November 1st. Hopefully it won't interfere with my writing too much. With internet access in the dorms it might even help it. Anyway, read and review!

P.S.- To anyone who wanted to know if Youko would be in this fic...he makes his first appearance in this chapter(drools).

P.S.S.- You'll have to go to for this one. 's new upload system won't let me use symbols...grrr...

Words in _italics_ are thoughts (this is also Shuiichi talking to Youko).

Words in . are Youko's words.

Words in . are telepathy.

"Shippo? I'm going to school, now. Stay here and do whatever my mom tells you. Bye!" Kagome called out before heading out the door.

"Bye, Dear! Well, Shippo, it's time for me to do my shopping. Get a coat on since it's still wet out so we can go to the store. If you're good I'll even get you a little candy." Mama coaxed.

"Candy?! YAY! I want chocolate, and Twizzlers, and jellybeans, and marshmallows, and gum drops, and Skittles, and Blo-pops, and..."

_What was I thinking? Maybe they've got sugar-free candy..._ "We'll see...you have to behave once we get there."

By the time they reached the store, Mama was exhausted. Shippo had wanted to feel, smell, and/or taste **everything** on the way. The normally five-minute walk had been a half-hour-long exercise in patience. Fortunately, for Shippo, this was a subject Mama excelled at.

"Now, Shippo, just sit in the cart and don't grab things. I'm running a little late today, so we have to hurry." She hurried around the store, tossing breads, jars of pickled vegetables, aspirin, No-Doz, juices, and other assorted items Shippo didn't recognize. "Stay here and guard my purse, I have to go back a couple of aisles, I forgot the udon."

"Okay, Baa-chan!" Shippo said sweetly. He sat in the cart trying desperately not to give in to the urge to start examining things.

"Okaa-san, you're running a fever! Go back to bed, I'll take care of the house." Minamino Shuiichi stated, looking as authoritatively as possible at his mother.

"But Shu-chan, (cough) you've got (cough) school today. Besides, (cough) I'm not that (cough) sick (cough)."

"Mother, you're not very convincing when you're coughing like that. It won't hurt me to call in sick one day. Now go lay down and I'll bring you some soup. I'll go get you some medicine, too."

"But..."

"Mother..."

(Cough) "...(sigh)Alright, but I still say I'm fine (cough-cough-cough-wheeze)"

"Of course, Okaa-san."

Shiori returned to her room to rest while her son started breakfast.

"Okaa-san, here is your soup and tea. We're out of medicine, though. I'll go get more."

"Wait, (cough) there's some money in my purse. I'll probably sleep while you're gone so get yourself something while you're out."

"Alright. Rest well, Mother."

Shippo sat fidgeting in the seat...How long was Baa-chan going to be? It must have been hours! (AN: It was 2 minutes!) Suddenly a teenaged boy ran by the cart, grabbing the purse in the process.

"Stop! Bring back Baa-chan's bag!" Shippo cried, running on four legs after the thief.

People turned to see who was causing the commotion, but none moved in time to stop the crook...Except for the redheaded youth just coming through the door. A leg extended ended Shippo's chase.

"Thankyou!HetookmyBaa-chan'smoney!Andshe'sgoonabeworriedand..."

That boy is Kitsune , Shuiichi. Youko's smooth voice piped up from the depths of Shuiichi's mind, obviously intrigued.

_I noticed...do they always ramble on like that?_

Yes. Where did he come from?

_I don't know. Do you think we could quiet him long enough to ask?_

...I'm not sure.

"What is your name, kit?"

Shippo paused for a moment. "My name is Shippo. How do you know aboutfoxes,youlookhumanandyousmellhumanbuthumansdon'tknowaboutdemonsanymore, (breath) exceptKaasan,butshe'samikoandshetravelsintothepast500yearsandfights demonsandshe'stryingtogettheShikonnoTamabacktogether (deep breath)."

Kurama's mind's were spinning with what the kit had told them. Or, rather, what they had caught of it. A miko that traveled five hundred years into the past? But then the kit's clothes were not at all modern. In fact, they seemed to be of that very time... His curiosity was struck, he had to find this girl.

Damn right we do! A puzzle like this begs our attention. Youko insisted.

"Where is your Baa-chan?"

"She went to get udon."

"Ah. We should get you back to her, ne?"

"Hai!" Shouted the little fox jumping to take Shuiichi's hand, leading him back to the shopping cart where Mama was searching franticly.

"Baa-chan! Someone tried to steal your purse but (yawn) this man stopped him."

"Oh, Shippo! I was so worried!" Mama cried, hugging the child. Turning to Shuiichi, she said "Thank you for helping my grandson. What was your name?"

"Minamino Shuiichi. It was just lucky that I came in at that time. If you do not mind my asking, How is he your grandson? He is a full-blood kitsune, isn't he?"

"I'm surprised you knew. Most people don't know about those things now...Why don't you come to our house for supper tonight. My daughter will be home then, and she can explain it better than I can. We live at the Higurashi shrine. Besides, a meal is the least I can do for you getting my purse back from that boy," Mama smiled warmly.

We should go. It would be a great opportunity to gain answers.

"I would love to, Mrs. Higurashi."

There's the end of chapter 2! Finally!!! The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write more! Well, I guess that's it.

Ja ne!


	3. Surprise!

Then and Now: Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to: (from )

SunStar Kitsune-Good point...I'm gonna need a slight revision to correct that...Nothing big though...

Balletanimerose-I'll try!

Kawaiipnay-Yes, yes he is...BAD DOG!!!

Ptbear-glad u liked it.

Rayame325-Thanks! Hope it was worth the wait!

Sacaku-Well, here it is!

SilverIvy-My Youko HAD to be in it(lol)!

The Couples Writer- I know! There just aren't enough of them. I hope that this will be a decently long fic! And, YES! More people should review! It's a writer's inspiration to write more!

Sapphirefoxgirl- I did decide to make it Hiei/Sango instead of Miroku/Sango, though there will be a little of that at first.

(From )

Kayoko-I'm trying, honest! I'll have more out soon...I hope!

Zillah-Lot's more!

Solqua-Thanks! I'd read a few and figured "Hey! I could do that!

Summerdancer-Thank you! I tried really hard to keep everyone as "in character" as possible.

Fanfic fanaticim a poet and I didn't know it-I'll try!

Kagome15-Thanks!

Foxylilraven-I know! Inu sucks...BAD DOG!!!

Hissori tenshi-I couldn't resist it either(lol)!

Flygirl 13-Trying!

Hieifan92-Thanks, I'll try!

FoXy hOtTiE-I'm glad you like it! I'll try to get new chapters up ASAP.

GemJewel-You'll have to wait and see!

(And from )

KAtzztar-My ONLY reviewer!

Okay, that's all for now. Keep those reviews comming. I'll try to address all new reviews each chapter.

On with chapter 3!

_Oh no! Okaa-sama! How could we forget!? _Shuiichi demanded of his youkai counterpart.

Shit, you're right...Let's get the medicine and take it back to Shiori-kun. We should be able to find a number for the shrine in the phone book. We'll apologise and ask if we can postpone dinner. I hate to wait but I don't see an alternative. 

_You're right, I'm afraid...Lets get that medicine._

"Tadaima!" The young miko called out as she opened the door to the shrine.

"Kaa-san! I missed you! I helped catch a thiefatthestoreearlierandaredhairedboytrippedhimandheknowsaboutdemonsandhe'scomingoverfordinnertonight!"

"Shippo I didn't understand a word you said."

"Oh, Kagome! I met this nice young man at the store today! He helped Shippo catch a boy who was trying to steal my purse, so I invited him to dinner. He knows about kitsune, too(that's not a typo. In Japanese you don't have plurals. You give a number to diferentiate(sp?) between one and several)!"

"A modern boy? This should be interesting. I'm going to go study. These tests are brutal!"

"Okay, dear. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Kaa-san, what's so special about this test? Isn't it like the others?"

"No, this one is much more important, so it's harder. This is THE one that decides whether I go to high school or not. And if so, if it's a good one."

"Oh, I just remembered! Kagome-chan, You got a letter from Meiou Academy yesterday. I'm sorry I forgot to give it to you." Mama said, digging through a pile of letters. "Here it is!'

"Thanks, Mama. I wonder why they sent this? I havent even applied yet."

"Okaa-san, I brought you your medicine. Do you remember where you put the phone books? I need to make a call soon,"

"What about? I don't need a doctor if that's what you're thinking. I feel much better now, after that nap."

"No, it's not to a doctor. I was invited to dinner tonight, and I accepted before I remembered that I was supposed to bring you medicine. I need to tell Higurashi-sama that I can't go tonight."

"Higurashi? Isn't that the name of that old temple?" Shiori asked.

"Yes, that's where she said she was from. I was hoping to find a number..." Shuiichi said, hoping to lead the conversation back to getting the book.

"You can't cancel, Shu-chan! If the owner of a shrine invites you to a meal, then you must go! It's a great honor! Your step-father will be home soon. Just go and enjoy yourself."

"(Sigh) Alright, Okaa-san. But you rest while I'm gone."

"Alright, Doctor.(giggle)"

Kagome read the letter for the fifth time:

Dear Ms. Higurashi:

I am writing to inform you of your acceptance into Meiou Academy. Your late father arranged for you to come here, fully paid, ten years ago. I am aware also, however, of your recent troubles in regards to your health, which has caused some trouble with your schooling. Due to the unusual circumstances of the situation, I have arranged for one of our very brightest students to tutor you. Tutoring will commence the week following your Entrance exams. The name of your tutor is Minamino Shuiichi.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Her father had arranged for her to go to the most prestigious High school in Japan? Why hadn't her mother mentioned it. She didn't have a 'poker face', she just didn't lie well.

"Kagome! Our guest is here! Come talk with him while I set the table." Mama called up.

"Alright!" Kagome hurried down the stairs, eager to meet the strange boy her mother had told her about.

Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to hurry and update. Plus, I hope that the next chapter will be pretty long. Remember to review!

Ja ne!


	4. They meetAN:ok, its a crappy name, get o...

Then and Now

A/N: Greetings, readers! Well, I finally got around to fixing the double explanation about Sessou-maru that a couple of observant readers pointed out. I also elaborated on a few points. Hope you like it!

Chapter 4

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she saw the crimson haired youth standing in the foyer, looking around absently. _He's gorgeous! Great, I'm drooling!_ Kagome quickly wiped her mouth before walking down the stairs to welcome her unexpectedly attractive guest. _I wonder if Mama was thinking of playing matchmaker...not that I'd complain...Nah! _

Shuiichi, look! Youko commanded.

_Gods...She's the most...beautiful creature I've ever seen! She must be the woman's daughter._

She is lovely...look at those eyes! So expressive! I can think of a couple of other things I'd like to see her express... 

_Youko! Calm down, we're guests in this house! _

I know that Youko stated I'm just saying I think I'd rather have _her_ than dinner. 

_Youko...shut up._

You can't deny that you were thinking the same thing. I felt your heart speed up the second you saw her. You want her, why hide it? Look at her eyes, she want's us, too. I think we've been staring too long, she looks uncomfortable...Well?...SAY SOMETHING, ALREADY! 

"Gomen, I shouldn't have stared that way, it was rude. I simply couldn't help myself. I hadn't expected an angel to greet me at the door."(A/N: So so SO sorry for that lame line but I figure since Kurama-chan was caught off-guard we can forgive him a moment's cliche.)

Kagome blushed. "Well...I _guess_ I can forgive you," she said, teasingly, "My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

"Minamino Shuiichi,"he lifted her hand to his lips, "I am _very_ pleased to meet you." Shuiichi couldn't believe his control had slipped like that! _Dammit, Youko! _

What? She wasn't offended by what I said. 

_But did you have to bite her hand when you kissed it!_

I didn't bite her, I only nipped! Besides, she liked it. You smelled what she thought of it. 

_Youko, I swear, one of these days..._

A moment later she cleared her throat, trying to regain some of her composure. "Minamino? You don't happen to go to Meiou Academy, do you?"

"Well, yes, actually, I do. Why do you ask?"

"I got a letter today saying that a Minamino Shuiichi from Meiou Academy would be tutoring me after the Entrance Exams are over."

"Ah! I thought the name sounded familiar, but I was a bit distracted. Yes, I will be tutoring you then. I'm glad now that I was able to meet you informally. The tutoring will be easier that way."

"Dinner's on the table!" a voice from another room called out.

"Comming, Mama! Well, Minamino-san, shall we go eat?"

"Of course. After you."

Suddenly, a russet ball of fur flew past Kagome to be caught by a quick-thinking Kurama. "Ohayo, Shuiichi-san, did you meet my Okaa-san?"

"Yes, he met me, Shippo-chan," Kagome said, prying him off of the startled boy.

"You're his mother, then?" Kurama asked, curious. "I had asked your mother earlier how he was her grandson, she said that you would explain it better than she could. "

"Well, I adopted him after his parents were killed," Kagome began as she led the older Kitsune into the dining room.

"Killed?" Kurama asked. He needed to gauge what would and would not be appropriate to ask. Besides, If he asked the right questions, she'd tell him everything anyway.

"Yeah, his parents had been killed by two youkai called the Thunder Brothers. He was alone and I took him in."

Thunder Brothers? That can't be right. They were killed five centuries ago...wait. Didn't the kit say something about a portal to the past? 

_Yes, he did...could she have been involved in their deaths? She doesn't _look _like a killer but..._

A miko was involved, as I recall. It's possible. 

"How did he get away?"

"A friend of mine and I fought and killed them."

"Friend?"

"A hanyou named Inu Yasha."

Kurama gave her a confused look. Inu Yasha...That name is familiar. 

"You're a youkai, maybe you would recognize his brother's name: Sesshoumaru"

"Sesshoumaru! I knew him! we were old friends, we grew up together! Though I haven't seen him since the Kekai barrier was put into place four centuries ago. I was known as Youko Kurama then. My close friends still call me Kurama."

"You grew up with Sesshoumaru? What was he like when you knew him?"

"Well, we got into quite a bit of trouble together, when we were younger. After he inherited the Western lands he became more serious but he was still one of my dearest friends."

"Wow. I've only seen him when he was trying to kill me and my friends."

"If his brother is your friend, then it doesn't surprise me that he would attack your group. He's always been a bit...I hate to say, jealous, of the fact that his father always seemed to love the hanyou more. It was an arranged marriage between Sesshoumaru's mother and father. His Father was somewhat bitter about being forced into a union with a female he did not care for, and as much as he tried not to allow it, the tension spread to his relationship with his son."

"That's very sad. His father must have loved Inu Yasha's mother then. That would explain why he was so affectionate to him."

"Exactly. Sesshoumaru has never been able to forgive his younger brother for being his father's favorite."

"Wow. It makes so much more sense now. I thought it was just the sword! I feel kind of bad for him now."

"How did you know I was a youkai?"

"I'm a miko."

"Other miko wouldn't have guessed it." Kurama pointed out.

"But Kaa-san is the best miko! She's very strong." Shippo praised.

"Thank you, Shippo-chan, but I'm not that strong." Kagome blushed.

"I think you're better than you realize." Kurama offered.

Kagome blushed cutely.

"He's right, Dear. You're better than you'll admit." Mama chimed in.

"If I may ask, how did you get to that time? The Thunder Brothers were killed 500 years ago." Kurama inquired.

"There's a well on the property that leads to Senkoku Jidai. On my 15th birthday, a demon pulled me through to that time, which is when I freed Inu Yasha from the curse that had kept him sealed to the Goshinboku tree outside for fifty years."

"I remember something about that. A miko sealed him there, right?"

"Right. Her name was Kikyo, and it turns out that I'm her reincarnation. She was ressurected a while back and stole a piece of my soul."

"How can you live without a whole soul?"

"She stole back the anger she felt for Inu Yasha when she died. A hanyou named Naraku tricked Kikyo and Inu Yasha into thinking that the other had betrayed them. She asked that the Shikon no Kakera be burned with her body so that it would never cause harm to anyone else. I was born with the Jewel in my body. I can tell you more later, if you like. I think I jus heard Shippo-chan's stomach!"

"Yes, it smells and looks delicious."

"Well then," Mama pipped in, "let's eat!"

Well, that'll do it for this chappy. Again, I'm SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the wait, a lot's been going on and I wasn't able to work as much as I wanted to. But since I dumped my lying, two-faced bf, I should be able to get back to it.

P.S.-Oh, yeah! Don't forget to read and review! Reviews inspire me, remember? Even corrections(my computer doesn't have spell-check), or criticisms(I kinda prefer being told how great my story is, though).

Ja ne.


	5. Romance finally! but no lemon, you perve...

Then and Now

A/N: Hey, all. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. This chappy's kinda short, but the next one will have a small confrontation between Inu, Kurama, and Kagome. Remember to review, please!

Chapter 5

After dinner, Kurama and Kagome helped to clear the table and do the dishes. Then they went for a walk around the shrine grounds.

"This is the Goshinboku Inu Yasha was sealed to. That mark up there is the spot he was pinned to." Kagome stated, pointing in the direction of the ancient tree.

Kurama was a bit awed that such an old tree still existed in modern Tokyo.

_I can't believe that tree is still standing. Do you feel the way it's energy is connected to hers? Amazing._

Of course I do. It's only because of me that YOU feel it.

_Whatever._

"The tree is supposed to be almost a thousand years old." She continued.

Kurama turned to look at her. The sight that greeted his eyesmade his heart skip a beat. "Amazing." He said softly.

"Yeah, it's really cool, isn't it?" Kagome responded.

"I meant the way you look in the moonlight." Kurama breathed.

Kagome turned and looked at him questioningly. Kurama's hand lightly brushed her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers. Kagome's knees went weak. Her lip began to quiver as he bent down slowly, and softly brushed his lips against hers. She gasped, and then moaned softly as Kurama pressed his lips a little more firmly against hers.

When he pulled away her eyes were closed. They opened slowly, a smile on her face. She blushed cutely. "Wow."

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, Kagome. I was wondering if you might like to go out sometime? When you're not in Feudal Japan, that is."

"I'd love to."

"Kaa-san!!! Good luck on your big test today!"

"Yes, dear. Good luck! I know you'll do great!"

"Thanks you guys! Don't forget, I'll be a little late getting home."

"That's right, your date with Shuiichi. Have fun!"

Kagome left home, heading out on the same old familiar path to the middle school where she would take the test she had been preparing for over the past year. Strangely, she wasn't nervous in the least. On the contrary, she felt securely confident that she would pass with a fine score.

"Higurashi! Good morning! I'm so glad you've been able to come to school fora whole week. I guess this means that the chest poultice worked, huh?"

"Oh, good morning, Hojo."Kagome greeted half-heartedly, remembering the awful smell of the poultice he had given her.

"Would you like to catch a movie after school, to celebrate?"

"I'm really sorry Hojo, but I've got other plans. See you later." Kagome said as she hurriedly walked away from a shocked Hojo.

"Kagome! What was that all about!?" Chorused three voices.

"Ah, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi. How are you?"

"Don't 'How are you?' us! How could you just turn down Hojo-kun like that!? What's gotten into you?!" Shouted Eri.

"Like I said, I have plans. Why is it so important to you guys that i date Hojo, anyway? He's not even my type. If you like him so much, YOU go out with him!" Kagome yelled before turning and continuing on to the school. (A/N: I always wanted her to tell them off for being so damned nosy)

Upon arriving in class (early, for once), Kagome took her seat, eager to get the test over with.

"I'm so glad that's over! I think I did alright, though."

"I'm glad. So what kind of movies do you like?"

"Actually, I was thinking about that. How would you like to go to Senkoku Jidai with me for a few hours? I'd like to see my friends there, and since you've been there, too..."

"I'd love to go back for a short time and see what it was like again."

Sorry for the short chapter but I will try to have the next(hopefully longer) chapter up next week. R&R please!

Ja ne.


	6. Returning to the past

Then and Now

A/N: Hey all. Sorry that this chapter wasn't up sooner. I took my disk over to my friend's house to upload chapters 4 5 onto didn't work for some reason) and I left it there . . And again, I'm sorry to the readers, the system won't accept symbols, like I use when Youko's talking, so if it's confusing because you can't tell Youko's speech, it's really not my fault.

Chapter 6

"Well, here we are. You'll have to hold my hand, the well won't let anyone but Inu Yasha and myself pass otherwise." Kagome instructed as she and the human-fox sat on the rim of the centuries-old structure.

"I have nothing against that" Kurama stated, giving a soft squeeze to Kagome's hand making her blush.

"Kagome-Kaa-san! Are we going yet" Shippo called out, just walking into the wellhouse.

"Yes, Shippo, we're ready." She said, offering her other hand. Shippo jumped into her arms, ready to go home. The three jumped in tandem into the old well.

(Scene change)

Sunlight poured in from the top of the well when they landed in ancient Japan. Kurama's senses were nearly overwhelmed by the myriad smells that assailed his senses in the unpolluted air. Plants that no longer existed perfumed the midafternoon air, and the scent of his fellw youkai, including a few that were almost non-existant in the modern era due to their docile natures abounded in this place.

"Kagome! What the fuck have you been doing, being gone a whole week! And how fucking DARE you seal the well" Came a harsh voice from above, snapping Kurama out of his reverie.

"I was taking a test! I needed time to study without you interrupting me and dragging me back! What is it? You can seal the well whenever you want but I can't" Kagome was fuming.

"Kagome-chan, perhaps we should get out of the well before you continue this argument, ne" Kurama asked, not liking seeing her so upset. Inu Yasha finally noticed Kurama then and growled at his use of the familiar honorific. Kurama held Kagome around the waist and using the vines already growing on the well, lifted them to the surface. Kagome was amazed. She'd never imagined plants being used in such a way. Kurama gently set them both down keeping his arm loosely around her, allowing her to move away if she chose but showing that she was also more than welcome to stay near him as well. She chose to stay. This did not go unnoticed by Inu Yasha.

"Kagome, who the hell is this"

"My name is Kurama. I'm a friend of Kagome-chan."

"Kagome-chan? Who the hell are you to call her something so familliar" Inu Yasha demanded.

Kurama looked at Kagome as if asking what to say. "He's my date." She answered for him.

"Date? The hell is that"

"I'm courting her."

"The HELL you are! I didn't give permission for anyone to mate with my shard detector"

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome said in a too-sweet tone.

"Ooops...Kagome, don't"

"Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, OSUWARI! Who do you think you are deciding who I can date and who I can't"

She's beautiful when she's angry, too...But I don't think I'd ever want to be on the recieving end of that, though.

_For once I agree completely._

"Kagome-chan, perhaps we should go find your other friends and give him some time to cool down...or at least regain conciousness."

"Yeah, Kagome. Let's go see Sango and Miroku." Said Shippo who had been astoundingly quiet up to now.

"(Sigh) You're right. Let's go" She smiled brightly at Kurama, gently leading him towards the village.

(Scene change)

"Kagome-chan, how are you? Did your, ah, test go well"Sango asked, hugging the younger girl happily when she entered Kaede's dwelling.

"I think so. I'll find out in about two weeks."

Kurama stepped into the hut, smiling gently at the two friends. "Ah, Sango-chan. This is Kurama, he's a friend of mine." Kagome began her introduction.

"Kurama, this is Sango. She's a Taija and one of my best friends."

"Pleased to meet you, Sango. I hope we may become friends." Kurama greeted, bowing slightly.

"I hope so, too." Sango returned the gesture.

Kagome smiled, glad that the older girl was getting along with her handsome companion. Kurama saw this and smiled back at her. Then he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "I do hope that you and I may be a little more than 'friends', though" he whispered quietly in her ear, making her blush.

Sango delicately cleared her throat. Inu Yasha chose that moment to walk in, fuming. He didn't say anything (after all, he'd just gotten a week's worth in "osuwari"s) but he was giving an extraordinarily hateful glare to Kurama, who studiously ignored it.

"So, Sango, where's Miroku"

"Oh, he actually got one of the village girls, you know Yuriko, don't you, to agree to 'bear his children'. Then her father made them get married."

"Yuriko? Oh, Sango-chan I'm so sorry! Wow, though, I didn't realize how much I could miss here with only being gone a week! Are you alright"

"I'm fine. Actually I wasn't that upset when it happened. I guess I sort of knew that it would never work out between us."

"Well, that's good, I guess. I take it he's not really on the team anymore"

""He's been discussing it with the girl's father. I don't know if they've come to an agreement yet. We're still friends, though. Actually it's easier being friends with him now that he's married to someone. As much of a lecher as he is, he has enough honor not to be unfaithful to his wife."

"I'm glad, then."

The door behind them burst open suddenly, as a man in a black robe with a purple sash and a rosary around his left hand entered the room, smiling. "Kagome-sama, I had heard you'd returned from my father-in-law and I wanted to see if it was true. Are you well? You look a bit different, glowing, in fact...you're not pregnant, are you" After that the monk said nothing as four fists collided with his skull, rendering him unconscious.

"Baka hentai." the taija said under her breath.

"That's Miroku, the one we were talking about a minute ago. He's a good friend, even if he is a lech." Kagome explained for Kurama's benefit.

"Ah. Why does he have a rosary around his hand"

"It's cursed. The hanyou we're trying to keep the shards of the Shikon no Tama from put a curse on his grandfather and it passed down the line to him. If we don't defeat Naraku, he'll be sucked into the hole in his hand."

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I could assist you part-time. I know this era quite well, and I do have a knack for finding jewels, myself." He took Kagome around the waist"I found you, didn't I" he whispered.

Kagome blushed. Aside from Kouga, no one had ever complemented her so much. And it didn't irritate her for some reason that he stayed so close to her. She felt very safe with the reformed thief. "Alright, why don't we head out on a short journey tomorrow. I have to be back in two weeks to see if I passed my exams, and tonight Kurama and I need to let our families know where we'll be."

"Keh. Whatever." Was Inu Yasha's only reply as he stalked out of the hut.

(TBC)

Okay, sorry again about the wait, I got the disk back(obviously) and then the computer in the dorm couldn't find the server for five days(oi). Anyway, thanks to my reviewers, you guys are what keeps me going. You're the best!

Ja ne.


	7. Necrophilia and sweet moments

Then and Now

A/N: Wow, seven chapters! This is the first story I've ever had run this long. Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers, you are what keeps me going(slowly, but surely).

Chapter 7

_I can't believe that wench! How could she be courting somebody else? She's mine! She should know that! I protect her more than I do anyone else, I try to be considerate of her. Most of the time, anyway. I just don't get it! And then to bring that guy here and let him hold her like that right in front of me! How could she? _Inu Yasha thought to himself as he ran through his forest, destroying any living thing suicidal enough to cross his path. "Kikyo would never..." He began out loud.

"I would never what, Inu Yasha?" A voice up ahead asked.

"Kikyo. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I've missed you, Inu Yasha. I've had a lot of time to think, recently. I was wrong to hate you. I should have loved you enough to know something wasn't right, that you would never betray me. I'm sorry that I doubted you."

"Kikyo." He sighed, hugging her. "I love you. I knew that you would realize I would never hurt you. I only want to protect you. Oh, Kikyo."

"But what about my reincarnation? Don't you want to protect her, too"

"Kagome doesn't want my protection. She's courting someone else." Inu Yasha stated, sadly.

"She hurt you! You should come with me. We could be happy. It could be the way we always wanted." The undead Miko pleaded.

"I don't know if I can leave them all, yet. The Jewel isn't complete yet, and I haven't avenged you. But I can't stand to see her with him. I don't know." He explained.

"At least stay the night with me." Kikyo offered.

( If you really want to know what happened between them during the night you can go to under the author name Lady MoonShadow1, you sick bastards. Otherwise, read on.)

(The next morning)

Kikyo woke before the hanyou. That was good, she had things to do this morning. Important business deals to make. She gathered her clothes and stepped silently through the forest, content that the prize was hers.

(Kurama and Kagome that night)

"I can barely recall the air being so clean. I've missed this time." Kurama stated with an almost wistful tone.

"I know. I always feel so refreshed just being here. It's like the whole environment just...cleanses me" Kagome responded, as if searching for the right words to convey her feelings. "The stars are so much brighter here, too. It's so beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as you are" he whispered, leaning in for a soft kiss. Kagome felt her knees go weak as she closed her eyes in anticipation. She couldn't get enough of him. every time he kissed her she found herself wanting more. Her body ached to have him touch her. "Kurama..." she sighed a moment before their lips touched.

His tongue slipped into her mouth almost immediately, gently probing. Her tongue, for it's part, shyly explored the Kitsune's own mouth, testing the feel of his teeth, his tongue and anything else she could reach. Soon, their kiss deepened, each fighting for dominance. Youko sat smugly within his host's soul. I knew it, didn't I? She wants us. Give her what she wants. What _WE_ want. All of us. I feel it from you more than we smell it from her.

_Youko, shut up. I'm not going to push her._

The fledgling miko's hands found their way to Kurama's hair stroking his scalp, eliciting a groan from him. His arms wrapped more tightly around her waist, bringing the proof of his desire to press against her lower abdomen. Kagome gasped at the unexpected sensation and the desire that it brought with it. A tiny voice in the back of her mind shouted that she should make him stop, but every instinct she possessed told her how right it all felt. She couldn't deny how she felt. Her hips gave an involuntary jerk forward, shocking her Fox. He pulled back with no little bit of reluctance, and looked at her.

"What's wrong" Kagome asked, worried that she'd done something wrong.

"I just don't want to rush this. I want to keep it slow for right now. I want it to be right for both of us if we go farther than this. I don't ever want you to have regrets about something like that." He assured her with a tender gaze.

She smiled at him, relieved. "I understand. You're right. It is a bit too soon for that. It's kind of weird, but, it feels right with you. I can't explain it. I've never felt this before."

"I know. I've never felt so strongly about anyone, either" he kissed the top of her head gently. "It's getting a bit cool out here, we should go on in. It wouldn't do for you to go getting sick for real, now would it" he said teasingly.

She giggled "Right.

(You knew it had to happen sooner or later)

She craved his kisses, his touch. She could feel his hands exploring her secret places, bringing her to the edge of pleasure. She could smell him, the wild forest scent that was only Kurama. She felt his lips in places she was sure lips didn't belong, but she didn't care. Only the feeling mattered. She moaned his name loudly. he whispered her name into her ear. "Kagome."

"Kagome, wake up, koibito." Kurama whispered, gently, touching her arm.

"N-nani? Argh" She groaned. _I should have known it was a dream._

"Gomen" Kurama began, chuckling to himself "but you were getting a little loud."

Kagome immediately sat up straight, looking to see if anyone else was awake. Finding them sleeping, she lay back down with a sigh of relief. "You don't have to find it so funny, you know."

"I'm flattered, actually, that you dream of me that way...so, was it good for you?" He teased.

Kagome promptly hit him with her pillow. "Shut up." She said, giggling with him.

(TBC)

That's it for this chapter. Sorry it was short for my fanfiction. net people. Go to Mediaminer. org if you want it longer(and if IY/Kik doesn't turn your stomachs). Remember to Review me, 'kay?

Ja ne


	8. Find Shippochan!

Then and Now

Author's Note: Gomen Nasai many, many, many times! I am SO sorry for the uber long wait. I moved out of Job Corps; then the computer crashed; we moved to Glendale, AZ; and only now do I have the ability to work on my fic. I hope I've made it worth the wait!

PS: Due to the long wait, I'm going to make this a Fangirl Special- not one, not two, but THREE(at least) of our favorite sexy bishonen in one yummy chapter. You'll have to read it to see who they are(neh neh-neh neh-neh neh)!

Disclaimer: Angst, slight, semi-obscure sexual references(not even lime guys, its squeaky clean), and a little humor. As always, I don't own a damned thing.

Chapter 8

"I'm flattered, actually, that you dream of me that way...so, was it good for you?" He teased.

Kagome promptly hit him with her pillow. "Shut up." She said, giggling with him.

Shippo awoke to the sound of his adopted mother's laughter coupled with that of her Kisune suitor. _They're so happy together. He'd be good for her. A Kitsune would respect her independence more than that dog. I've got to help get them together!_ "Ohayo, Kaa-san!" he called out, crawling into Kagome's lap.

"Good morning, Shippo-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"Hai, Kaa-san."

Kurama leaned over and nuzzled her shoulder, wanting to be close to the girl and her adopted child. Kagome leaned into him, slightly, and Shippo moved so that he was in both laps at once. The three of them stayed that way for several minutes, enjoying each others' closeness.

"Good morning, lovebirds!" Sango greeted them, smiling. Kagome blushed and hid her face in Kurama's shouler. "Good morning."

Kurama chuckled. "Good morning, Sango-san. Kagome-chan, perhaps we should have breakfast and then go tell our mothers that we will be gone."

"Right."

Inu Yasha woke with a contented smile. _Kikyo. My mate, the way it should have been fifty years ago._ He rolled over to embrace his lover, only to find her gone. The inu-hanyou sat up suddenly, looking around and sniffing the air to find her. He rose and dressed quickly, then began to follow the trail she left. _She's been gone for awhile. Why did she leave?_ Becoming worried, he trailed her into the forest.

It was almost noon when Inu Yasha came to the edge of a small clearing where he spotted Kikyo. He sighed in relief before he saw Naraku standing near her, speaking. Hiding behind a tree, he watched.

"And you're certain that he trusts you completely?" Asked the dark half-breed.

"Absolutely." The undead priestess responded.

"Excellent, Kikyo. Now we must enhance the wedge between them. Find out who the girl's new lover is. Even though Inu Yasha's loyalty to you is now cemented, his jealous nature may be of use in destroying the girl. Get to her through those she's close to."

"Of course. I'll be glad to get my whole soul back, but it will be very entertaining to watch her suffer for taking it and everything else from me."

"And Inu Yasha?"

"My affection died with my body fifty years ago. When he's no longer useful, he will die."

"Two weeks? Where?" Shiori asked her son.

"I'll be camping with Kagome's family. She, her brother, and her grandfather. They thought it would be a good way to relax after the end of the year tests." _It's a good thing that we arranged a story beforehand. I hate lying to Okaa-san, though._

Shut up. Unless you intend to explain to Shiori about me, my past the well and everything else, this is it. And we're not ducking out on this. We will be by Kagome's side until she's ours completely. That inu was entirely too protective of the future mother of our kits. 

_Mother of our kits! Don't you think your getting a little bit ahead of yourself now?_

Not a bit. She's young, healthy, powerful, and very attractive. It's obvious that she was meant to be ours. 

_Somehow, your arrogance still astounds me sometimes._

"Well...if they want you to come..."

"I was invited, Okaa-san."

"Have fun, then."

"I will, Okaa-san. Take care of yourself while I'm gone."

"Yes, Shu-chan. Now, don't forget to take warm clothes. And your vitamins. Oh, and we should get a gift to bring them. Go pack and then we'll go to the store."

"Hai, Okaa-san."

Kurama went upstairs to gather a few things together for his trip to the Feudal Era, including taking stock of the seeds he traveled with.

We should collect a few from that era while we're there...I know a very potent aphrodisiac. 

_Shut up, Youko._

I only mentioned it for later. It has a particular side-effect I'd like you to see sometime. 

_I'll do without, thank you._

Chicken. 

_Whatever._

"Ohayo, Kurama-kun!" Kagome greeted cheerfully. Kurama with warmth at her familiar term.

"Ohayo, Kagome-chan," He returned, "Oh, yes. My mother sent me with a badminton set. She thought it would be nice to play while camping."

"How sweet! I'm sure we'll have fun with that in breaks." Kagome smiled.

He leaned in to give her a deep kiss.

The young miko blushed. "Are you ready?"

"Ready." Kurama answered with a gentle squeeze to her hand. Kagome smiled and together they jumped into the well. The familiar blue light surrounded them for a moment before they stood on the floor of the ancient well and looked up to see the light, mid-spring rain falling. The fox held her around the waist, summoning the vines to raise them to the surface. Kagome leaned into him, feeling safe and loved in his arms.

When they reached the top, Kurama produced a huge leaf to use as an umbrella as they walked to the village.

"I love little rainstorms like this," Kagome said, "It's so peaceful."

"Mmm-hm."

I like showers like this, too. I especially like what they do to white shirts on women. 

_Pervert._

I was only stating what you were picturing. 

Fox got your tongue? 

_Shut up!_

Loser. 

"Ah, Sango-chan! What are you doing out here in the rain?" Kagome asked suddenly, snapping Kurama out of his internal debate to see the slayer running in their direction, holding an umbrella.

"Kagome-chan! Shippo was playing with Rin-chan, and now I can't find him!" Sango cried.

"Rin-chan? The girl who travels with Sesshou-maru? What was she doing in the village?"

"I don't know. She was just here, playing with the village children. I think Shippo may have gone with her when she left."

"Kagome," Kurama began, "did you say that this girl travels with Sesshou-maru? The taiyoukai?"

"Yes. I don't know when he found her, but a little human girl has been following him for several months now." Kagome informed him.

"They may be going back to his castle. Kagome, if you'd like to come with me, I know the way. Sango-san, you should stay here, in case he returns."

"Hai," came the dual response.

As Sango made her way back to the village, Kurama turned to Kagome. "It will be safer if I take my true form." He stated simply.

"Alright."

Kurama became enveloped in a golden mist. Kagome felt an exponential increase in power coming off of the Kitsune before her. She noticed reactions in the local plant life: grasses growing to excessive lengths; formerly green leaves turning unusual colors; the trees seemed to speak, though not in any language Kagome had ever heard. A silver ear appeared out of the breaking mist, followed by a long, silken foxtail, making the girl's pulse race and the urge to caress the furry appendages became nearly unbearable. When the mist cleared, Kagome was certain that the being before her was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen.

"Are you ready, Kagome-chan?" asked a voice so smooth, she sighed at the sound.

"Hai."

Youko gently picked her up, bridal style, and began running northwest toward the palace of the Demon Lord.

After traveling for nearly thirty minutes Youko caught Shippo's scent. They must have left before the rains started. There was no evidence of fear or injury, he felt safe in assuming that the kit was safe, though he knew that Kagome wouldn't feel content until he was returned to her. The scent was nearly an hour old, and the unmistakable scents of Sesshou-maru and his toad-servant, Jakken were also present, along with those of a completely unfamiliar oni and a human. A whirlwind up ahead caused him to stop to find good cover for the miko in his arms. Such conditions were unnatural in Japan, and therefore signaled the approach of a youkai.

"Oh, no. It's Kouga-kun." Kagome sighed when she spotted it, obviously irritated.

"Who is Kouga?" The fox asked with vague suspicion in his voice.

"Kouga is the Prince of the Wolf Demons. He thinks I'm his woman, no matter how many times I tell him I'd rather just be friends. He is a good friend, but he's just so...clingy."

Kurama relaxed. A misguided wolf youkai was no threat. The only problem was that since Kagome thought of him as a friend, he would have to be courteous. This did not mean that he could not be firm, however.

The cyclone stopped and cleared just in front of them, revealing the Wolf Prince, grasping Kagome's hands. "Ohayo, Kagome. Have you been well? I smelled you with a strange youkai, but you don't seem to be hurt. Where is Inu-Koro?"

Kagome attempted to extricate her hands from the tender grip of the wolf. "I'm fine Kouga-kun," one hand came loose, which she used to gesture to Youko, "This is Kurama, the Youkai that you smelled. I'm not sure where Inu Yasha is." The other hand came loose when Kouga's grip suddenly slackened at hearing the name of her new companion. The miko moved to the side of the Spirit Fox.

"Kurama? As in Youko Kurama, the thief?" Kouga's voice showed his fear, not only for himself, but much moreso for Kagome.

"Yes. That would be me." Youko answered, putting an arm around the girl. He was both pleased that he was recognized, and nervous about what Kagome might think of him.

_"_Kagome...do you know who that is? Are you sure it's safe to travel with him?" Kouga asked worriedly.

"Yes. I know him and I'm sure I'm safe." Kagome replied, giving no indication that she was disturbed by the mention of his past occupation.

"Kagome..." Kouga began.

"Really, I'm fine." She said, taking hold of Youko's hand. The spirit fox smiled warmly at her, gently squeezing the offered hand.

Kouga sighed in defeat. He understood what she was really saying. He took heart, however, in the fact that she had not told him to go, and Youko had not attacked or forced him away. It meant that she still valued his friendship. "I understand," he said, "You and your friends are still welcome at my den whenever you like. I wish you both well." He saluted Kagome as usual and left in a whirlwind.

"I see why you are friends with him." The youko said as he watched the dust settle. "How did you meet him?"

"He kidnapped me a while back. We had come into a village that was being attacked by Kouga's wolves while we were looking for shards. I sensed that there were shards in his legs and right arm and told Inu Yasha. Kouga heard me and decided to use my powers to kill the king of the demon birds(AN: I can't remember the Japanese name . ) who had been killing off members of his tribe. I did help kill one of the smaller members who was trying to take off with Kouga's packmate, Ginta. When Inu Yasha came to rescue me, Kouga declared that he loved me." Kagome laughed. "I had just slapped him earlier that day for just deciding that I would be his woman. I'm surprised that he just accepted that I was with you. He and Inu Yasha usually attack each other on sight. I've never seen him give up so easily." She said thoughtfully.

"He knew that your heart is with another. Besides, he was no threat to me, and he is a friend of yours. I trust your judgment of friends."

Kagome smiled. "Let's go get Shippo-chan."

"Come on, Shippo. Rin wants you to come to dinner with Rin."

"Go ahead, Rin. I need to speak with Shippo for a moment." Sesshou-maru stated.

"Yes, Sesshou-maru-sama! Come on, Jakken."

"Why, me?" The toad complained, but followed dutifully after the girl.

Sesshou-maru waited until the pair had gone inside before turning to the kit. "You said that the girl who's been traveling with my worthless brother has found a new suitor. What was the name you said?"

"His name is Kurama, and he's a Kitsune. He said he knew you when the two of you were younger. You trained together or something."

_Impossible._ "Are you certain?"

"Yep. They're supposed to be coming back today so that we can start shard-hunting again."

"And what does Inu Yasha think about this?"

"He was really mad yesterday, when he met him. I think he'll be a lot better for my Kaa-san, than Inu Yasha."

"Anyone would be. Go ahead and eat."

"Okay!" Shippo yelled happily, running into the palace.

_So, Youko's with the girl. I'm sure that they'll be coming for the child. Good. I need to talk talk with them. These new developments could be an asset, if I'm careful._

Okay, that's it for chapter 8. Hope you thought it was worth it. Remember to read and review, it makes me want to write more.

Ja ne.


	9. Sesshoumaru's first Chapter

Then and Now

Author's Note: Hey, I hope you liked chapter 8. I tried to make it a little longer than usual. Hiei finally makes a short appearance. I'm half-tempted to bring in Jin and Touya, if I can find a place to put them, just because I love them so much(after all, there's no such thing as too many hot guys in one story ). Also, the next chapter will be focusing back on Inu Yasha since we haven't heard from him in a while.

A/N2: Sooo Sorry it took so long, I seem to have bad luck with computers. I broke another one -.- (I was almost done with this chapter, too. I lost all but the first paragraph ARGH!). This one is both new and under warranty so it should be OK.

A?N3: Okay, the idiots at almost managed to fix the thing with the italics and punctuation. All italics are thoughts, such as Kurama talking to Youko. All sentances ending with a '>' are Youko's mind speech. for some reason it keeps deleting the ones in front.

Disclaimer:

Chapter 9

_So, Youko's with the girl. I'm sure that they'll be coming for the child. Good. I need to talk talk with them. These new developments could be an asset, if I'm careful._

"Kurama, how much farther should it be?" Kagome asked. It had been more than an hour and a half since they had left the well and she was becoming anxious to see her kit. Youko smiled.

"It's just over the next hill. Don't worry," he said, kissing her forehead, "We'll be there in a few minutes."

At the crest of the hill they stopped. Kagome looked down to see a huge, white marble wall surrounding a palace whose lands must have covered several square miles.

"Wow. That place is enormous. How will we find Shippo-chan?"

"I told you, Sesshou and I are old friends. We can ask to speak with him at the door."

"Are you sure that Shippo-chan's okay? Sesshou-maru hasn't hurt him?"

She's very protective. She'll be an excellent mother to our kits.>

_Are you still on about that? Seriously, give it a rest._

No. She will be the mother of my kits whether you want her or not. You're blind not to, though.>

_What! I never said that I didn't want her!_

So what are you bitching about, then?>

_Look, we don't even know how she really feels about us. Humans don't always date because they intend to remain with someone. What if she isn't looking for a long-term relationship?_

You've got a point...we can speak with her later. She's too focused on her kit right now to consider anything else.>

Kurama felt a surge of deep affection from his kitsune counterpart at those words. _Do you love her, Youko?_

...I don't know. I've never desired anyone so much, but it goes beyond sexual desire. I don't know what it is.> The youko's reply sounded so completely vulnerable that Kurama knew it was true.

"I'm sure he's fine. Sesshou wouldn't hurt your kit." He assured her.

"Who dares to trespass on the lands of Sesshou-maru-sama?" A deep, rumbling voice suddenly called out.

Looking to the gate, the pair saw a fifteen-foot-tall, four-ton, neon green demon with lavender stripes, a long reptilian tail, four gigantic legs and six arms, each holding a huge axe. As he stepped towards them, the ground shook from holding the beast up.

The fox put Kagome on her feet and stepped forward. "I am Youko Kurama, and this," He indicated Kagome, "is Higurashi Kagome. We come to speak with Sesshou."

The guard sputtered "H-How dare you say 'Sesshou' like you are kin! I'll teach you some respect!" He glanced at Kagome. "And then I'll have some fun with the wench!"

Youko stepped in front of Kagome, shielding her from the approaching demon. He reached behind his ear, pulling out a beautiful, blood-red rose. Kagome raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Rose Whip!" he called, the blossom transforming into a long thorny green whip. The demon laughed at the whip, certain his axes would make short work of it. With a few flicks of his delicate wrist, Youko neatly sliced the demon's arms off at the shoulders. The beast paused, surprised, and looked at himself, then back at the Kitsune before him.

"I think I'll let Sesshou decide what to do with you," he turned toward the castle, "What do you think, eh, Sesshou?"

"I think you should finish your job. You've gotten lazy in recent centuries, it seems." A rich, smooth voice replied from the gateway.

"Demo, Sesshou-maru-sama! I was defending the palace as you ordered!" The dismembered youkai begged.

"This Sesshou-maru did not tell you to attack my old friends coming to visit. Consider your employment 'terminated'(A/N: O...M...G...That has got to be the worst pun I've put in a fic yet...someone shoot me)."

Suddenly, the grasses beneath the injured demon rose up, slicing and pulling him apart. His screams of pain bothered Kagome, but she knew that he would have done much worse to her with no sense of compassion. As much as she hated the thought, she had learned that this world was kill-or-be-killed.

"Sesshou, how are you?" Youko grinned, walking up to the taiyoukai.

"Well, although I am surprised that you seem to have allied yourself to a miko of all things."

"But this is no ordinary miko. Have you ever seen one so beautiful?" Youko answered. Kagome blushed and turned her face aside demurely.

Sesshou-maru noticed the girl's discomfiture and invited them into the palace.

"Where's Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked.

"The kit is napping with Rin upstairs. I have not harmed him, if that is your concern."

The girl blushed, again, "Kurama said that you wouldn't," she said, softly.

The Spirit Fox moved beside Kagome, one arm around her waist. She interlocked her fingers with his, which pleased him.

She's holding our hand! She's holding our hand! She's holding our hand!>

_WTF? I like holding her hand, too. But try not to embarrass us_.

"As you and I have so much to discuss, Youko, and the hour is late, I would invite the two of you to stay here, tonight." The taiyoukai offered.

A thought suddenly struck the fox. "Sesshou, could I speak with you for a moment?" Youko asked, beckoning Sesshou-maru to step aside with him.

_Don't you dare..._

"Hai."

_Youko..._

"What would it take for you to offer only one room for us tonight?"

"One room? Give me the robe that you stole last time you were here and I will consider it."

Youko sweatdropped. "I can be back in a moment." He crossed the room to Kagome. "I have to get something for Sesshou. If you want, you can come with me, or you can stay here with Shippo."

"How long will it take?"

"About half an hour, maybe less."

"Hmm...I'll stay here with Shippo. Hurry though, please?" She said and reached up to kiss him. The thief happily bent down to accept her kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips. Kagome moaned, tempted to change her mind and go with him, but she had been so worried about her kit earlier, she didn't want to be away from him any longer. Youko seemed to read her mind, because he broke off the kiss, albeit reluctantly.

"I should go if I'm to hurry back. But keep that thought. I'll definitely want to continue this when I return." He grinned and kissed her cheek before hurrying out the door.

Kagome stood blushing for a moment before turning to Sesshou-maru, who had taken in the actions between his old friend and the girl he'd thought was his brother's wench. The kit was right, he thought, the two of them are good for each other.

"Miko. This Sesshou-maru would like to know how you met the silver fox."

Crap. "Actually, he helped Shippo catch someone that had stolen my mother's purse and she invited him to dinner. I met him that night..." Kagome finished her sentence almost at a whisper, lost for a moment in the memory of their first meeting.

_Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she saw the crimson haired youth standing in the foyer, looking around absently. He's gorgeous! Great, I'm drooling! Kagome quickly wiped her mouth before walking down the stairs to welcome her unexpectedly attractive guest._

_"Gomen, I shouldn't have stared that way, it was rude. I simply couldn't help myself. I hadn't expected an angel to greet me at the door."_

_"Minamino Shuiichi,"he lifted her hand to his lips, "I am very pleased to meet you."_

Sesshou-maru watched as her eyes lost focus in memory and a delicate blush spread across her cheeks. He gave a small smile of amusement. "So I take it you were infatuated from the start?"

Kagome was shocked out of her reverie by the statement. "Eh? Ah, well, sort of..." The miko turned aside again.

The Inu Youkai stood a moment for her to regain her composure."I am sure you would like to see the kit."

"Ah, yes, onegai." She nodded.

"Jakken."

"Hai, Sesshou-ma...Ah! What is that filthy ningen doing here!" The toad squawked.

"The miko is being courted by an old friend of mine. You will be courteous and show her to the kit's room."

"Eep! Demo...(sigh) hai, Sesshou-maru-sama. Follow me, wench."

The feudal lord kicked the toad youkai across the room. "Precisely what part of 'courteous' did you not understand?"

"G-Gomen-nasai!"

"Follow me, Miko."

"Hai." Kagome followed the Western Lord up a flight of stairs to Rin's bedroom. He opened the door to show the two children sleeping peacefully on the ward's bed, exhausted from a day of playing.

"This will be the room Youko and yourself may share tonight. I will send a servant with...more appropriate clothing for you." Sesshou-maru informed her, indicating another room across the hall.

"Domo arigato. M-Mate! Share? Youko and I? Alone?"

"Hai. I only have one room prepared."

"...Ah...well...arigato..."

"Oyasumi-nasai, Miko." The Inu stated before turning to go downstairs.

"Oyasumi-nasai." she answered and turned to her own room.

The Spirit Fox traveled as fast as his legs would carry him. His pace was partly desire to return to his future mate, and partly joy to be back in this familiar place. He traveled the hidden pathways he knew so well to the place he had hidden the robe. A fine robe it was, too. Royal blue silk embroidered with the image of a mountain sunset. The obi, silver with a picture of a waterfall.

_Very nice._

Well, time to head back.>

He folded and wrapped the robe carefully and left. He returned a slightly different way than he had come, leaping through the forest to a place less than a handful of individuals knew of. Hidden by a huge mass of brambles was a clearing, in which grew a very rare plant.

The plant, though several decades old, was only about two feet tall. Yellow-green stalks ended in flame-patterned flower buds. Perfect.>

_What's perfect?_

This plant should be harvested when it's still in it's bud state. The timing tonight is perfect.>

_You don't plan on using that tonight, do you?_

It will keep for centuries, if necessary... I should wait on this for a while, I suppose.>

_Why is that?_

...I'll tell you later.>

_Bastard._

-Present Time-

_Where the hell is that fox?_ Hiei thought as he flitted through the city. He had been searching for Kurama since midmorning and all he'd discovered was that he'd told his human mother that he'd gone camping with a shrine family, but she didn't know where. In his opinion, the woman was entirely too naive for her own good. The shrine family didn't seem to know anything about a camping trip. The grandfather and brother of the shrine maiden were even at home, though the girl herself was conspicuously absent. He'd found no traces of youki from the kitsune since leaving the temple. _I don't get it! It makes no sense!_ The half-koorime fumed. _Maybe the detective knows something._ He decided and took off in the direction of Yusuke's apartment.

-Sengoku Jidai-

Kagome sat in the lavish room that Sesshou-maru had provided for the night. The bed was large and looked very comfortable, with cream-colored silk sheets and soft downy pillows. The view from the balcony was spectacular, too, overlooking the extravagant flower gardens. The scents wafted up to her through the open window, relaxing her. How much longer, Kurama?

A sudden tap at the door caught the girl's attention. "Come in." she called out. A maid carrying a pair of sleeping robes entered the room and laid the clothing on the end of the bed. Bowing, she turned to leave.

"Excuse me. But..is there any chance I could have a little something to eat? I didn't realize how hungry I was with all the excitement, earlier. I'm sure that Kurama will be a bit hungry, too." Kagome asked.

"Of course, Lady Miko. I will bring food and drink right away." The servant bowed again and left. A few moments later she arrived at the door again with a younger serving-girl carrying trays of rice, fish, beef, and vegetables, as well as tea and sake. They placed the items from the trays on the low table in the middle of the spacious room. "I hope this is to your liking, Madam?"

Kagome blushed at the title, and simply replied, "Yes, thank you."

The two maids retreated, leaving Kagome to her meal.

Youko entered the palace and hurried to the place where he sensed his old friend's youki. "Sesshou! Here is the robe you asked for. I assume that Kagome is already in our quarters?"

"Hai, she is. As for the robe, give it to the miko. A well-earned gift for the one who has managed to capture the heart of one such as yourself." The tai-youkai smirked.

"You made me leave to get a kimono so you could have me give it to Kagome?" The fox asked, incredulous.

"Hai. I was only going to give the two of you one room to begin with, but since you asked..."

"Bastard."

"Thief."

Youko rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated bow, then turned and left the room. Sesshou-maru decided it was time to retire for the evening, his old friend having lifted his spirits considerably.

Youko stepped into the room just as the maid exited. "Miss me?"

"Kurama!" Kagome cried out and leapt up to embrace her kitsune. Kurama held her, immensely pleased that she was so eager to be near him. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her soothing scent. Kagome sighed contentedly. She felt that she could stay there holding him forever...until her stomach growled.

Kurama chuckled quietly and pulled back a bit. "I see that dinner was delivered. Perhaps we should pick up here later?"

"Hai." Kagome blushed, embarrassed that her stomach had chosen that moment to vocalize her hunger. The two of them sat down on the padded cushions on the floor by the low table. They ate their meal quietly, chatting a little, but once they began to eat, they realized how hungry they both were. After dinner, they changed into their sleeping kimonos (Kagome in the bathing room, of course). Kurama hid his gift beside the bed while his female dressed. He decided to give it to her in the morning. He climbed into the bed, sighing softly. He'd nearly forgotten how soft these sheets were. It was the same room that he'd used before whenever he'd visited.

Kagome came out, dressed in her bedclothes. She pulled up the covers and slid in beside the silver fox. The pair cuddled close and fell asleep.

Kurama woke first to the feeling of Kagome's arms around him. He snuggled down a little closer to Kagome (the lucky bitch!), and simply enjoyed her presence. I wonder how I should wake her up?>

_Human females find it romantic to be awakened with a kiss._ Shuiichi offered.

Hmm...a kiss? I can do that.>

The kitsune lowered himself slightly and dipped his head, his lips brushing the skin of her throat lightly. Kagome sighed softly in her sleep and rolled onto her back. Kurama took advantage of her new position to shift his own for better access. He started to graze his teeth along the sensitive flesh along her collarbone between kisses. Kagome gasped as she regained consciousness. "K-Kurama? What are you-?" The girl was cut off by Youko's lips on hers. She moaned, allowing him to deepen the kiss. His hands traveled up and down her sides, softly, causing her to sigh against his mouth.

KnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnock

"Who could that be?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

"Someone who wants to die." The thief grumbled, getting up to answer the door. "You might want to straighten your kimono. It came undone while you were asleep."

"Uh-huh. And I bet you had nothing to do with that, right?" Kagome queried as she pulled the kimono around herself to go to the bathing room. The fox opened the door, which was still being pounded on by-

"Shippo?"

"Good morning! Where's my Okaa-san? Is she still sleeping? Is she in another room? When did you get here?" The kit rambled out.

"Calm down! Your mother is here, I believe she is getting dressed. We got here late last night. Have you had breakfast, yet?" The older kitsune asked.

"No, I wanted to eat with Okaa-san."

"Shippo-chan! Good maorning!" Kagome cried, stepping out of the adjoining room. The kit jumped into her arms and snuggled his face against hers. "I need to get changed if I'm going to breakfast. Why don't you go on down and wait for us, ne? We'll be down soon."

"Okay!" He called and hurried down the steps.

Kurama closed the door after him. "I have something for you to wear today, if you'd like."

"What is it?" The miko asked curiously.

Youko walked to the bed and retrieved the package she vaguely recalled him with the previous night. He handed the item to her.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Open it."

Kagome carefully untied the strings and pulled the covering away to reveal the most beautiful kimono she'd ever seen. "Oh, Kurama! It's beautiful. Where...how...I mean it's just...too beautiful. How can I accept something so perfect? I'm not worth this." She turned her face away as she tried to give it back to him.

"What do you mean you're not worth it? Kagome, you're worth this and so much more. This kimono is just a trinket. YOU are my treasure." He hooked his fingers under her chin gently and urged her to look at him. The tears welling up in her eyes nearly broke his heart. "Kagome, koibito, why would you think you are unworthy?"

"Inu Yasha always compared me to Kikyo. He said I would never be as smart as she was. As strong. As pretty. Everyday it was something new. I just...I just..." Kagome began to sob. Kurama pulled her close and held her while she cried out her pain. After several minutes she straightened herself and wiped her eyes, still sniffling. "I guess he was right. I can't even answer a question without crying. He used to yell at me for that, too."

Youko growled. How dare that mutt? "Kagome, listen to me, Love. NO ONE has the right to make you feel as though you deserve anything less than the best. You are infinitely better than anything that mutt deserves. You are better than anyone deserves. Only you can choose to give someone that honor. That value."

"Kurama..." Kagome whispered, touched, and kissed him

Okay, folks! That's the end of chapter 9. This is my longest chapter yet(33KB! Woo!). I plan to get the next chapter out next week. 'Til then,

Ja ne!


	10. Inu Yasha goes home

Then and Now

A/N: Hey! This chapter, we're going back to visit Inu Yasha in this chapter. This takes place at the same time as the last chapter. Also, many thanks to those few reviews I've gotten so far. I'm glad you guys didn't give up on me!

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. You can't sue me...nyah, nyah-nyah, nyah nyah nyah!

Chapter 10

"Of course. I'll be glad to get my whole soul back, but it will be very entertaining to watch her suffer for taking it and everything else from me."

"And Inu Yasha?"

"My affection died with my body fifty years ago. When he's no longer useful, he will die."

Inu Yasha turned away from the clearing. He couldn't believe it. His mate. _How could she? I loved her! I thought I loved Kagome, too, though...maybe she was right to choose someone else. I don't even know what love means. The only one who ever loved me was my mother. _Inu Yasha ran silently from the forest. He needed to go somewhere and think. Away from the group and their questions. He wanted to be alone.

Inu Yasha ran northwest for many miles until he reached the place he'd felt most at peace, the one place he had purposely avoided since he'd left. There were just too many sad memories there. His Mother's house. The place had been abandoned decades ago. The rest of the village had left even earlier, not feeling safe with a growing demon nearby. Apparently, those stories were still going around. The place was empty. And falling apart. Ninety years of abandonment would do that. He decided to repair his mother's home while he was here. He felt it would please her to know he was taking care of the place.

He entered the large building. The fact that his mother had been a noblewoman meant that her house was among the biggest in the village. He walked up the steps, remembering how they used to sit there together. When he was small, she would hold him close and sing to him. She had a beautiful voice. He missed her. Her sad smile would be engraved on his heart forever. Sadness that she had brought him into a world where she knew he would be hated. He leaned against the support post for the mostly non-existent roof of the porch and cried. How had he lost it all?

His mother had died. Twice. Kikyo had died and been revived to hate him, and was now working for the one who killed her to begin with. And Kagome...Kagome **had** loved him, he knew. He had ruined that, himself. He had berated her, compared her to Kikyo, pushed her away and then forced her to come back (supposedly because he wanted her to finish finding the Jewel, but he knew it was because he had wanted to be near her), and yet she had stayed. Was it any wonder she'd found someone else? He'd practically tossed her to him! At least, this male seemed to truly want her. _Not like me...how could I have been so stupid? Why couldn't I see? She was the best thing in my life. My first real friend. And she didn't even care that I'm a hanyou. She wasn't afraid of my demon self. Even kissed me in that form. I lost it all..._

He moved into the entryway of the house. He had to decide what to do about Kikyo, and how to show Kagome how sorry he was for the way he'd behaved.

Now, though, he needed sleep. The emotional upheavals of the past few days had left him drained. He shuffled down the hallway to the room he had once occupied. The hanyou selected a corner and settled down to a dreamless, exhausted sleep.

The next morning, Inu Yasha awoke slightly disoriented. _Wha-? Where am I?_ Suddenly, the events of the past few days came to him in a rush. _Kagome...I have to apologize to her. _He stood up and started out the door when his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten the previous day. He decided to catch something for breakfast before returning to Kaede's village. Within half an hour, he had a few fish cooking over flames in the cooking pit of his mother's house. Finding dry wood proved to be more difficult than the fish, thanks to the sudden heavy downpour. He'd had to remove pieces from the interiors of neighboring houses for his fire. He hurried through his meal, barely tasting it, and then rushed off to the village.

The hanyou kept to the trees to avoid the huge mud-holes that had developed during the storm. He traveled for several hours until he saw thetorii indicating that he had found the temple. The storm had recently let up and the sun was creating an overwhelming humidity. He spied Sango near the posts of the torii, apparently looking for something. He decided to ask her where Kagome was.

"Oi! Sango! Where is Kagome?" He called as he approached. She looked up as he landed a few feet away.

"Ah, Inu Yasha! Kagome-chan and Kurama-san went to look for Shippo-chan. He was playing with the girl Rin who travels with your brother." She answered.

"They're following Sesshou-maru! That fox is taking her right to him! That Kami-damned Kitsune!"

"Wait, Inu Yasha! Kurama-san indicated that he knew Sesshou-maru from his youth. Apparently they were friends."

"That's bullshit! Sesshou-maru's never had friends. I knew better than to trust Kagome with that fox! I'm going to get her back! " He said before he rushed off to the west.

It took a while to find an area beyond the rains that still held a scent. He found the scent of Kagome and the fox, though the fox's scent no longer had the human smell covering it. And, older than that, Sesshou-maru, Shippo, and the rest of his brother's following. He came upon another scent a bit later on, that seemed to have crossed paths directly with Kurama and Kagome. Kouga. But there was no smell of aggression. No blood. And Kagome's soft scent continued on with the fox, while Kouga went another way.

_Kouga let him go without a fight? I don't get it._ Inu Yasha hurried on faster toward the castle, more determined than ever to find Kagome. Too many things just didn't make sense. He needed to return some semblance of order to his world.

He reached the boundary around the castle near midnight. Everything seemed quiet. The only blood was from a large demon who had been diced up quite neatly a few hours earlier. But the youkai's blood was so strong that it might be masking any other scents nearby.

**"Sesshou-maru! Bring that fucking fox down here! And if you've hurt Kagome, I'll fucking-"**

"Must you use such language so loudly at this hour? The miko and Kurama are sleeping, as well as the kit. You may see them tomorrow if they wish it. Until then, you will quiet yourself and wait."

"I'm gonna see her now! I don't trust you or that fox!" The Inu hanyou shouted and tried to leap over the taller youkai. Sesshou-maru sent out his whip, grabbing Inu Yasha's ankle and pulled back sending him slamming into the ground. He decided to use the whip to tie the stunned hanyou to a large tree nearby. The problem of how to shut him up was solved by gagging him with a piece of leather, charmed against being cut or torn. _That should keep him for tonight._ Sesshou-maru thought with a grin as he entered the castle.

Okay people sorry it's so short and that it's late. I just wanted to catch up with Inu Yasha before the next chapter. Hopefully it will be out in a couple of weeks. Until then!

Ja ne!


	11. I can't believe he SAID that!

Then and Now

A/N: Okay. Now that we've caught up with Inu-chan we can proceed with this story. being stupid again and it's not letting me put marks to differentiate Youko's mind speach. Sorry about that.

Warnings: Language(Inu Yasha), brief nudity (no pictures, you pervs!), and angst (Inu/Kag).

Chapter11

Youko growled. How dare that mutt? "Kagome, listen to me, Love. NO ONE has the right to make you feel as though you deserve anything less than the best. You are infinitely better than anything that mutt deserves. You are better than anyone deserves. Only you can choose to give someone that honor. That value."

"Kurama..." Kagome whispered, touched, and kissed him

The kiss deepened softly, the kitsune trying to show all the love and desire he held for her in that kiss. To show her how worthy she was. Kagome sighed when the kiss finally broke. Her eyes fluttered open and peered into the intense golden orbs fixated on her blue ones. "Will you accept my gift, Kagome? There is no one more worthy than you."

"Hai, Kurama. I would love to wear the kimono." she answered, smiling at last. The Spirit Fox thought he might burst with joy when he saw her smile. He leaned in and kissed her again happily.

"You should go change for breakfast. Your kit is probably getting worried."

Kagome took the kimono and looked at it carefully. "I may need someone to help me put it on. This kind is a little more complicated than the ones I'm used to." Kurama stuck his head out the door to look for a maid. He knew the only professional dresser in the castle was a man with a more "hands-on" approach to his work than was really healthy. No maids were in their wing of the palace, and he reported this news to Kagome.

"I could help you, if you don't object. I've had to wear similar kimono many times."

Kagome had to consider that. She wasn't sure it was technically appropriate(actually, she was pretty sure it wasn't), but he knew what he was doing, and she couldn't resist the little shiver that went down her spine every time he touched her. _What to do?_ "I guess it would be okay," she murmured, blushing.

He had been surprised to see her actually consider it. He'd expected her to ask him to go find one of the servants. But he couldn't believe she'd actually accepted the offer. She would let him dress her!

Now if we can just get her to let us _un-_dress her, we'd have something. This is definitely a start in the right direction.

_I still can't believe she's letting us do this._

Don't question this one, Shuiichi, just enjoy what she's willing to give us and maybe we'll be offered more later.

_Of course, I won't argue it. But we have to be extra careful. You heard the way that dog treated her. She has no idea how special she is. She has to be shown how much we treasure her._

Indeed.

"We should go into the dressing room, in case someone comes looking for us. The young miko nodded and followed her fox into the smaller chamber. She was feeling nervous now that she realized he was going to see her naked. She was afraid he would be turned off by her body and maybe he would decide to find a more attractive girl. Maybe it would be better to get it over with now, than to get even more attached to him. He saw her nervousness and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. He smiled gently when she looked up at him. "Ready?"

She nodded and began to untie her sleeping robe. She let the simple garment fall to the floor and stood there with her head down, unable to bear the look of disgust she was sure was there. Youko found himself unable to move for a long moment as he took in the sight of her naked body. Smooth, soft curves. Long legs. Shapely breasts. She was beautiful. He noticed the way she hung her head, and knew what she feared. He stepped toward her and took her chin in his fingers, tilting her head up.

"Kagome," he began. Her eyes held fear and an emotion he had trouble understanding from her. Shame. Kurama leaned down and kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her in comfort. He held her close, offering her security through his nearness, trying not to think about the fact that she was naked. "Kagome, why do you look as if you are going to cry? Your body is beautiful. If we had a bit more time, I would enjoy showing you how beautiful I think you are."

Kagome blushed but couldn't help smiling a little at his comment. He held her a bit longer, wishing he didn't have to let her go at all, before releasing her do dress. He helped her into each layer, securing each piece carefully. He led her to the mirror as he stepped back to admire her. _So beautiful._

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw herself. "Is that me?" She asked meekly.

"Hai, it is. I told you you were beautiful. Come, your kit is likely wondering where we are." He offered her his arm and led her to the dining hall.

The room quieted suddenly as the pair entered. Shippo approached them with a look of awe in his eyes. "Kaa-san, you're so _pretty_..." Kagome knelt down carefully so as not to ruin Kurama's hard work and lifted her precious kit. She set him in his seat and took her own with her suitor by her side.

"Kagome nee-san, where did you get that kimono?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Kurama gave it to me this morning," Kagome blushed.

"You two should sit, the food is getting cold. The kimono is most becoming of you, however." Sesshou-maru broke in.

They seated themselves around the table and began eating the rice, fish and vegetables that had been provided. Hot green tea was set out in small pots on the table. Kurama poured a cup for his mate-to-be and for himself flirting with her a little as they ate. The mood was kept light and friendly, and Kagome felt very much at ease, even laughing and joking back. She even teased kurama a a bit as he flirted, showing that she was not adverse to his attention.

After the meal, Sesshou-maru approached Kagome and Kurama and asked to speak with them alone for a moment. They retreated to another room to talk in private. "Inu Yasha came last night to see you, Miko. I told him to wait until morning. He didn't like that idea, so I tied im to the tree out front. He still wants to see you, if you wish. If not, I will send him away."

Kagome thought for a moment. "He won't go away and stay away until he sees me. If you'll come out with me, Kurama, I'll go see what he wants."

Kurama nearly leapt for joy when she asked him to accompany her. She trusted him to protect her from the dog! "I would be happy to escort you, Koi. You know that I will let nothing harm you." He looked into her eyes, seriously.

Kagome almost melted right there. Yes, she knew he wouldn't let anything happen. She felt safer with him than she ever had in her life. The three of them walked out the front door, suddenly hearing Inu Yasha screaming curses as loud as he could. "Why couldn't we hear him inside? He's loud enough to wake the dead!" Kagome asked.

Sesshou-maru replied, "The walls of the palace are sound-proofed with spells. Only my own room is not, though the sounds are lowered. He's bound and determined to test the spells, though. He was gagged last night. I'm surprised that he was able to get through it. I'll have to put a stronger spell on it next time."

Inu Yasha smelled them coming. "Sesshou-maru, you ass! Bring Kagome out and let me go, NOW! You hear me! Get this fucking thing offa me! You bastard! I'm gonna- guhh..." His jaw dropped mid-sentence as Kagome and the others came through the gate. He couldn't help staring at her. She looked so beautiful in that kimono. Like a queen. Like a goddess. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He could only look at her and hope that she would give him another chance.

Kurama decided he'd had enough of Inu Yasha staring at Kagome, and she seemed uncomfortable as well. He stepped in front of her, blocking her from the hanyou's sight. "Stop drooling, Inu Yasha. You seem to be making Kagome uncomfortable."

Since Kagome was no longer in sight, Inu Yasha suddenly noticed his brother and the fox. The fox that, in more ways than one, stood between himself and Kagome. "Get away from Kagome, Fox! She stays with me!"

"Kagome asked me to accompany her out here to see you. I will only leave her side if she asks me to do so. It is Kagome's decision where she goes, and with whom. You have no right to decide for her those she associates with." Kurama stated coolly, "perhaps you should ask her what she wants. And If she is not ready to give an answer, that, too, must be respected. It is her life, after all."

Kagome nearly cried, she was so moved by his defense of her feelings. She had Never received such respect before. Her friends at school, Hojo, Inu Yasha, Kouga, they all assumed that they knew what was best for her. They never even considered that she might have an opinion of her own. It was as if she wasn't really a person to them. As if she wasn't real. It was nice to have someone in her life who understood that she was capable of deciding for herself. "What did you want to see me about, Inu Yasha?" She asked as she stepped slightly to the side. She was still behind Kurama, but she was somewhat more visible.

"Can I talk to you alone?" He asked, "And _without_ the rope?"

"It's up to Sesshou-maru to remove the rope, but I would rather speak publicly. I have nothing to say that everyone here can't be present for." She answered him.

"I think it would be safer for all involved if you remain bound, Inu Yasha, lest your temper get the better of you." Sesshou-maru smirked.

Inu Yasha growled, but made no comment. "I came to say that I'm sorry, Kagome. I know I've been a jerk to you. I do care about you and I want to make things right between us. I want you to come back to the village with me and travel and hunt shards. I want you to stay with me when we're done. I don't want to be alone..."

"I've already committed myself to finding the rest of the jewel, Inu Yasha. And you're right, you have been a jerk. But look at everything else you've just said. It's all about what you want. I'm still not even a person to you. You don't even think about the fact that I have my own plans for my life. For my future. What about my family if I stay here? You would take me away from everything else I care about in my life because you don't want to be alone. It's not even me that you want. What happened to Kikyo?"

"She never loved me. She tricked me into mating with her so that she could help Naraku."

"So you came back because you couldn't have the one you wanted?"

"Yeah...I mean, N-NO! I care about you! Let me try Kagome!"

Kagome hung her head and leaned into the kitsune's side. He put an arm around her, holding her close. He knew the hanyou's unintentional admission had hurt her. "I think I'd like to go back inside now." She whispered sadly. She'd known it for a while, but it was something else entirely to actually hear him say it. Kurama led her back into the castle while the Taiyoukai remained outside to speak to his brother.

"You have made a very foolish choice. Truly, you have made many concerning the girl. How many times should she forgive you before she cannot do it anymore? She has chosen a better male, one who truly cares for her. He does not look to her to take the place of a former love. Leave her to her new love. If she chooses to remain your friend, count yourself lucky. She has endured more than enough heartache at your hands. That you actually admitted your lack of feeling for her as herself only proves that you are not worthy of her." He removed the bindings from his brother. "Go now. You have no business here now." The Western lord turned away and walked back into the castle, closing the gate behind him.

Well, this seems to be the best place to end this chappy. I'm already working on the next one. Not gonna give a time frame this time, I seem to just jinx myself that way.

Ja ne


End file.
